


Beneath The Milky Twilight

by fificervan



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Getting Together, I think?, I wasn't gonna write one but then I wrote one, M/M, Post 3x13, lowkey highkey my first fanfiction ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fificervan/pseuds/fificervan
Summary: When it is clear that TJ and Cyrus are still upset about Costume Day and that they both have feelings for each other, Buffy comes up with a plan to fix things.





	Beneath The Milky Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like half a day and i was not planning on writing it at all but the power of tyrus and not wanting to do my homework won against me. I'm serious when I say this is my first fanfiction tho so bear with me. I know there's like a lot of these fix it fics already but I personally can't get enough of them so here's another one. also im pretty sure the pacing's whack but ion know anything about story writing so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Cyrus, do you like TJ?”

Cyrus didn’t expect that question at all. He was sitting with the GHC at the spoon. They had moved on from talking about Andi and her parents canceling the wedding when he revealed that he was still upset about the whole costume day situation. Buffy and Andi were very surprised to hear that he still hadn’t made up with TJ, or talked to him for that matter. Cyrus could somewhat understand their confusion. He may be uncomfortable with confrontation most of the time, but he always tried to practice healthy communication as an influence from his parents. Even with the gun incident, he wanted to hear TJ’s side of the story and ultimately forgive him. But this was… different. He felt like he already knew TJ’s reason for doing the costume with Kira instead of Cyrus, he must like her. There was something about it that just didn’t sit right and kept him from facing the situation head-on and talking to TJ. It was after he explained this that Buffy asked that question. 

He spluttered a little bit before trying to answer, “What? No, he’s my friend or was my friend. I don’t know… I don’t think I like him?”. Cyrus never wanted to acknowledge the little voice in the back of his head that always irked at him when he was with TJ. The one that inexplicably made him want to pry for his affection, to scoot closer, to brush their hands together. TJ never seemed to give these actions much thought so he chose to ignore it, but maybe the little voice was trying to tell him that he was developing feelings for the other boy. 

Back in their conversation, Andi seemed to have another point as evidence for those feelings. “It kinda sounds like you might be jealous”. Her hesitant nature showed that she didn’t want to upset Cyrus with the suggestion. Recognizing this he finally let his guard down and breathed a sigh. 

“You’re right, I am. But I don’t want to like him. I’m just barely able to acknowledge it now and I’m already heartbroken”. Andi looked at him with sympathy. Buffy seemed to be going through a mix of emotions herself: anger at TJ but also confusion. 

“Something doesn’t make sense though. I didn’t even know that TJ and Kira knew each other”.

Cyrus responded with TJ’s own words “Basketball, you know”.

“But he cares about you a lot, Cyrus, and it was his idea to do the costume in the first place. I may not be his biggest fan but he’s always been good to you. I don’t think that he would just drop you like that.”

“Well, he did,” Cyrus said with a sad smile. He appreciated Buffy’s words, but it didn’t do much to ease the hurt that he felt. “I’m sure he’ll have a nice apology and I’ll get over it eventually and we’ll be able to be how we were before, but until then I’m going to have to try to get rid of my crush on him so it doesn’t hurt to see him with Kira.”

Andi’s concerned face hasn’t left, “I just feel like I’ve never seen you like this before, not even when you liked Jonah.”

“It was different with Jonah I guess. When we actually started being friends my crush on him started to just go away, but with TJ it’s like the opposite. I know him and he’s my friend and we’re close and even though it didn’t occur to me I think I’ve liked him for a while. He’s just always made me feel so special and good about myself which I guess is what made everything hurt more than it should.” 

Andi grabbed his hand from across the table in an attempt to comfort him as he would comfort her. “You have every right to be upset, just know that me and Buffy are here for you and will help in any way we can.”

“I know. Thanks, guys, it really means a lot.”

Cyrus noticed that Buffy still had a contemplative look on her face but he chose to ignore it as they changed the subject and eventually left the spoon. What he didn’t know was that Buffy wasn’t done with the situation and decided to go to the park to see what she could find out. 

At the park, she first headed toward the basketball court assuming that she’d find TJ there but he wasn’t. She could’ve sworn Cyrus mentioned something about him always playing games here after school. Before she could give up she noticed a lonely blonde figure on the swingset. As she got closer, TJ sensed the approach and turned expectantly. Buffy didn’t miss the slight disappointment on his face when he saw her.

“Expecting someone else?” She didn’t sit at the empty swing next to TJ but instead chose to lean against the swing set itself. 

“A part of me was hoping that he might show up and we could talk things out, but I wouldn’t even know how… Look if you’re just here to yell at me I’d rather not right now-”

“I’m not here to yell at you Kippen, I’m here to get answers. Why did you do the costume with Kira?”

TJ just shrugged, his defense was obviously up. “Why do you need to know?”. He knew that he could just get up and leave but he felt glued to the swing he was on. As much as he disliked Buffy in the past, he knew that she was a good person and that she probably wouldn’t hate him for liking Cyrus or use that against him. A part of him wanted to tell her, but he had to make sure she wouldn’t tell Cyrus. 

Apparently though, Buffy wasn’t going to be so hesitant. “Because Cyrus is upset and he thinks you like Kira and abandoned him for her but I think he’s wrong. I think you like Cyrus.”

It was only a few sentences, but it had knocked all of the air out of TJ’s lungs. He didn’t know where to start with that. It killed him to know that Cyrus was still upset, he knows very well that what he did was sucky but a part of him thought that he was way more into doing the “Summer Salt” costume than Cyrus was. Now, Cyrus thinks he likes Kira? He literally couldn’t be more wrong. His thoughts about that specific comment were cut short as he finally acknowledged the last words that Buffy said. He looked up at Buffy and noticed her soften at whatever expression was on his face. 

“You do like him, don’t you?” TJ looked back down and nodded as that was the only confirmation he could give at the moment. 

“You know that’s okay right? There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“I know I just- I guess that means it’s true that people can tell. I’ve been way too obvious.” TJ put his face in his hands for a second while Buffy remained quiet, not knowing what to say. TJ decided he might as well go ahead and explain the rest.

“I was all set and excited to do the costume with Cyrus but Kira asked me if I wanted to do a costume with her. I told her no but then she just made a weird comment and left. I don’t know if she even really meant anything by it but it made me worried that if I did the costume with Cyrus instead of her, people might catch on to my feelings for him or tease us as a couple. I know it’s stupid and I really tried to not let it get to me but just… in the end, I couldn’t risk putting Cyrus in that position. I didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable or for him to suspect that I like him and ruin our friendship, but I guess that’s what I did anyway.”

He felt Buffy’s hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. She had stopped leaning on the swingset and has instead moved closer to TJ in order to encourage his opening up and offer her support. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that, but it’s not your fault. If anything it’s Kira’s.”

“It’s not like she forced me to do the costume with her, that was my mistake.”

“Look, I haven’t known Kira for that long, but from my experience, she’s not the nicest person and she doesn’t have the nicest intentions. I’m pretty sure she just cares about getting what she wants no matter who gets hurt in the process.

Has she talked about anything else to you?”

“She did ask about the boys’ basketball team a couple of times.”

Buffy has already started pacing in front of TJ while trying to figure out the whole situation. “Ugh, that makes sense! She’s trying to get close to you so she can join the boys' team since I kicked her off the girls' team. But she made a mistake, cause she hurt  _ my _ friends in the process. I’m not gonna let that go. TJ, we’re gonna fix this.”

TJ finally stood up to be level with Buffy. “But how? Cyrus probably hates me.”

“I know that he doesn’t hate you, and he will definitely not hate you if you tell him the truth.”

“You say that, but if I tell him how I feel it’ll just make things weird between us. He’d probably be uncomfortable around me and everything.” 

Buffy put her comforting face on again when TJ said this. “TJ, you know that Cyrus is a better friend than to let something like that make it weird between you two. I promise that everything will be okay.” 

TJ knew she was probably right, but he still wasn’t very convinced. Buffy noted his hesitance.

“Look, I’m not saying you have to tell him tomorrow. I think I can come up with some sort of plan that’ll make things okay, but you’re gonna have to trust me.”

The idea of confessing to Cyrus made him so nervous but he knew that doing so and getting some sort of their friendship back was better than the alternative. He hated that Cyrus thought that he liked Kira, he hated that Cyrus now thought he would bail on him at the drop of a hat, he hated that Cyrus thought that he didn’t care about him. He knew Buffy would never do anything to hurt Cyrus, so she was his best bet. 

“I trust you”

____________________________

It had been a few weeks since Buffy and TJ had figured things out at the swings and the plan had since been set into motion. Buffy had confronted Kira about everything and she admitted that she had used TJ’s feelings for Cyrus against him. To Buffy’s surprise, she also admitted that she regretted it. Manipulating TJ was never gonna get her on the basketball team and really she just wanted to get back at Buffy for not keeping her on the girls' team, even if indirectly. 

When Buffy asked what had brought this on, Kira explained that a few days before she had been upset because the coach of the boys' team had told her she couldn’t join and that it wasn’t his problem if she had been kicked off of the girls' team. In the hall, she bumped into Cyrus and he noticed that something was up with her. Despite the whole costume thing, he was so nice and he comforted her. It made her feel bad for having done what she did. Even though she couldn’t undo it, she told Buffy that she’d try and help make things right. She may not have anticipated this, but it made the plan that much easier. 

Buffy had the idea that in order to completely make things right between Cyrus and TJ, it had to be done in two parts. The first was the initial big apology that TJ had already done. He had shown up to Cyrus’s debut as a director with flowers and a heartfelt statement about Cyrus and their friendship. This was mainly to get them back on good enough terms that he would be willing to hear TJ’s explanation and not be bombarded with the confession of his feelings out of nowhere. Buffy didn’t tell TJ this, but since she knew that his feelings were returned part of her plan was to have their first steps towards a relationship be absolutely perfect. Andi was throwing a nice party for their group and a few extra friends and Buffy knew this was the right place for part two of the plan. She invited TJ and informed him that it was time. They agreed that when Buffy gave the signal, he would talk to Cyrus privately and get everything out in the open. She also invited Kira so that she could apologize to Cyrus herself. Buffy could barely contain her excitement, and she’s made an effort to be as encouraging as she could to TJ so that when the moment came, he would be able to tell Cyrus that he likes him. 

Finally, the night of the party arrived. The GHC had set up and decorated at Cece and Ham’s house and were now patiently waiting for their guests to show up. Jonah, Amber, Marty, and TJ had all gotten there pretty close to one another. Cyrus couldn't help but notice that TJ looked really good. Little did he know that TJ was thinking the same thing about him. They had been chatting for a while when someone else knocked on the door. Cyrus looked confused. “I didn’t think anyone else was coming.” 

Buffy opened the door and let Kira in when she turned back again Cyrus’s look of confusion had morphed into something more like uncertainty and maybe fear. Andi noticed the situation and took it upon herself to give them space inviting Jonah, Amber, and Marty to check something out in Andi Shack. Cyrus and TJ walked towards Buffy and Kira and hesitantly greeted her. Kira apparently didn’t want to beat around the bush.

“Look, guys, I’m really sorry for the whole costume day thing. I manipulated TJ into doing the costume with me and I caused damage. I’m not asking for forgiveness anytime soon, but Cyrus please just know that it was my fault, not TJ’s. He wanted to do the costume with you.” 

It was quiet for a few moments before Cyrus responded, “Thank you for the apology, Kira. Come on, snacks and beverages are set up outside.” Kira smiled and they all followed Cyrus outside where Andi had decided to start playing music. 

As the party went on, the night was filled with dancing, snacking, and selfies. Everyone was on good terms and it felt great, but it still wasn’t perfect. Cyrus had paused for a second when he noticed Kira and TJ talking to each other. TJ might not have liked her before but now she’s apologized and everything. Cyrus couldn’t help but think that if TJ were to develop feelings for anyone it would be her. The truth was, Cyrus still liked TJ and that probably wasn’t going to change soon. He just wished he could like someone who liked him back for once. 

Buffy caught him in this train of thought and followed his line of sight. She made her way over to TJ and Kira and tapped his shoulder three times before loudly yelling “HEY EVERYONE, ANDI HAS JUST DANCE SET UP INSIDE LET’S GO”. TJ knew that was the signal, it was time. 

As everyone started moving inside, TJ grabbed Cyrus by the arm. 

“Hey uh, can we talk?”

“Yeah, sure what’s up?”

TJ was now starting to feel the butterflies in his stomach build up. In order to stall for a few seconds, he decided it would be best if they found somewhere to have the conversation. “Uhh, let’s go sit over there first.” They make their way to the bench TJ pointed at while he tries to mentally psyche himself up. Once seated Cyrus looked expectedly towards the other boy. He didn’t know what to expect but he noticed that TJ actually looked nervous, something he was definitely not very used to seeing. He gently nudged TJ’s side in support, “hey, no rush. Take your time it’s okay.”

TJ turned his head towards Cyrus and smiled back, he couldn’t believe how good he is, how lucky he is to have him in his life. Cyrus the adorable, sweet, dorky, kind, strong, uplifting, brown haired, brown eyed boy that he liked so much. At that moment, he didn’t know how he knew but he just could feel that everything was going to turn out okay. He took a deep breath and began to speak. 

“So… I never fully explained why I bailed on ‘summer salt’. The reason why it took so long for me to reach out to you was that I didn’t know how to tell you. I wasn’t even sure that I could tell you but I decided that you deserve to know.”

Cyrus didn’t really understand where this was going but he nodded as a signal for TJ to continue. 

“The truth is that I like you, Cyrus. I was worried that doing the costume with you would make it too obvious and I didn’t want you to find out because I thought that it would make things awkward between us.” TJ felt like he was going to say a lot more but he figured those few sentences had actually summed things up pretty well. The only thing now was how Cyrus was going to react. There wasn’t much silence before the boy finally began to speak up. 

“You like me?”

“Yeah.”

“As in…”

“As in I have feelings for you. Romantic feelings. I have for a while, and it’s okay that you don’t feel the same way-”

“No, I do.”

Now it was TJ’s turn to be shocked. Did he hear Cyrus right? He couldn’t have, there was no way Cyrus actually liked him back. With a lack of anything better to say, TJ ultimately responded with a very intelligent “what?”

“I do feel the same way. I like you too TJ.” 

TJ started to smile at the words, “seriously?”

Cyrus smiled back. “Yes, seriously”.

Neither could believe that this was happening, it seemed like a dream but it was real. TJ then realized that during their conversation, they had subconsciously scooted closer together to the point where their sides were completely touching. This time, he allowed himself to take Cyrus’s hand into his and interlock their fingers like he’d been wanting to do for months. His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest and Cyrus was feeling the same thing. Maybe there wasn’t a need for dramatic speeches right now, just a few words and the right actions to solidify everything. The brown-eyed boy decided it was his turn to make a few moves. 

“You know, I recently added ‘Get a boyfriend’ to my list of easy things I can’t do. Do you think you could help me with that?” 

TJ couldn’t stop his grin if he tried, “Of course.”

They looked at their connected hands and then back up at each other. As they stared into each other's eyes they started to feel a pull closer together before being startled by the flash of holiday lights throughout the whole backyard turning on around them. 

“Oh my god, what was that?” Cyrus exclaimed. 

TJ then noticed movement from the window and when he looked he saw the curtain violently move back to its place blocking the view from the inside. That was enough to confirm his suspicion. “Buffy. Man, she went full ‘She’s All That’ on us.”

Cyrus couldn’t help but laugh at the accurate reference. “You know what happens then right?”

“What?”

“Then they kiss.”

TJ muttered a “yeah, they do.” so quiet it could barely be heard before he moved in to close the space between him and Cyrus. Their eyes fluttered closed as their lips met and it's more than they could’ve hoped. It’s soft and it’s sweet and it’s careful and it’s right. After a few seconds, they pulled apart, immediately smiling back at each other. They couldn’t help but laugh at the faint cheering that was happening from inside the house.    
“Do you want to go inside?”

Cyrus laid his head on TJ’s shoulder before responding, “Let’s just stay out here for a few more minutes.” 

“Okay.”

TJ readjusted himself, taking his hand out from the other boy’s in order to put his arm around him and moving his free arm over to continue to play with his hands. He then rests his head on top of Cyrus’s and feels his soft hair against his cheek. 

It was then and there sat together that they both finally thought to themselves that now everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading lmao, I've been trying to write an actual fic since like february and then this one jumped out of me, i also didn't really proofread so if there were a few mistakes sorry bout that. My tumblr is @yo-quiero-more-iero so check that out if u wanna. <3


End file.
